desari
by midnight4229-sesshomaru lover
Summary: Draco Malfoy was powerful, tormented, one who always walked alone like all carpathians emotion and color lost till he met the person he was sworn to protect when he heard harry sing emotions came and color bombarded his senses would he drive him to madnes
1. Default Chapter

A/n : ok guys this is off a book I read, and I really really liked the story over all . And I could just see Harry and Draco fit into it so I'm using the plot and stuff from the book so its not mine I'm just using it in my own sick twisted little pleasure ^^  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine they belong to J.K Rowling and the plot is from a book called "Dark Challenges" by Christine Feehan so I'm just sort of twisting it in my own little way thank you very much and enjoy the story  
  
Draco Malfoy hesitated out side the door to the crowded bar. He had come to this city for one last errand before he would choose Carpathian's eternal rest. Almost an ancient of his race, he was weary of the centuries of living in a stark gray world void of intense colors and emotions known to the younger males of his kind, or those who had found a life mate. Still , he had one last goal to accomplish, one more thing asked of him by his prince, and then he could meet the life-destroying dawn with an easy mind . It wasn't that he was on the verge of losing his soul, of turning vampire; he could hold out longer should he choose. It was the bleakness of his life, stretching an eternity before him, that had dictated his decision.  
  
Yet he could not refuse this errand. In the long centuries of his existence, he felt he had given little to his dwindling race. True, he was a vampire hunter, one of the more powerful, which was considered a great thing among his people. But he knew, as did most of their successful hunters, hat it was the Carpathian male's killer instinct, not any special talent that made him so brilliant at what he did. Remus. Their people's greatest healer, second only to the prince , had sent word to him that this man he now sought, this singer, was on the hit list of a fanatical society of human vampire hunters, who often mistakenly targeted unusual mortals, as well as Carpathians, in their murderous zeal. The society had very primitive notions of what made a vampire-as if avoiding daylight or feeding on blood alone rendered one soulless, evil, and undead. Draco and his kind were living proof that nothing could be further than the truth.  
  
Draco knew why the task of warning and protecting the singer had been given to him. Remus was determined not to lose him to the dawn. The healer could read what was in Draco's mind, realized that he had chosen to end his barren existence .But he also knew that once Draco gave his word to protect the human from the society of killers, he would not stop until he was safe. Remus was buying time for him. But it would do no good.  
  
Draco had spent many lifetimes, century after century apart from his people, including his own twin brother. Draco was a loner even in a race made up of solitary males. His species , the Carpathian race was dying out, their prince desperately attempting to find ways to give his people hope. To find ways to keep their children alive, to bolster their dwindling numbers. Draco , however, had no choice but to remain solitary, to run with the wolves, to soar with the birds of prey, to hunt with the panthers. The few times he walked among humans, it was usually to fight. But he had spent most of his years walking alone, unseen. Undetected by even his own kind.  
  
For several moments he stood still, reliving the memory of his childhood folly, that terrible moment he had stepped upon a path that had, for eternity changed his life.  
  
He had been but twelve summers. Even then his terrible, unquenchable thirst for knowledge had been upon him. He had always been inseparable from his twin brother, Neville. [1] yet that day he had heard a far-off call. A summons he couldn't resist. He had been filled with the joy of discovery back then, and he had slipped away, following the lure of unspoken promise. The network of caves he discovered was honeycombed deep within the mountain. Inside he met the most amazing wizard-personable , handsome, and willing to impart his vast knowledge to a young, eager apprentice. At the age of twelve, Draco thought it all a game.  
  
Looking back, Draco questioned if he had wanted knowledge so much he deliberately ignored the warning signs. He had mastered many knew powers, but there had come a day when the truth hit him in the face with its stark ugliness. He had arrived early to the caves and hearing screams, rushed inside to discover his young, handsome friend was the most loathsome of all creatures, a true monster, a cold blooded killer-a Carpathian who had yielded his soul and turned vampire. At twelve Draco did not have sufficient powers and skill to save the hapless victims as the vampire drained there blood completely, seeking not just sustenance, as a Carpathian would , but the subjects death.  
  
That memory was etched into Draco's minds for all time. The streaming blood. The unearthly screams. The horror.  
  
Then came the moment when the vampires hand griped the once-admiring pupil, and dragged him close enough to smell his fetid breath, to hear his taunting laughter. Then the teeth –fangs now-were tearing into his body, painful and vulgar. But worse, Draco wasn't allowed death , as the vampire had given his other victims. He remembered the way the undead creature had slashed his own wrist and forced it to Draco's mouth , had brutally forced him to accept the tainted blood, to exchange blood with the most unholy creatures, bringing him into his powers, beginning the process that would make Draco his slave, that connected them for all time.  
  
The shame had not ended there. The vampire had immediately begun to use the boy against his will, as his eyes and ears, to spy on those of his former race he now wished to destroy . He had the talent to eavesdrop through Draco on their prince or the healer when the boy was near them. He had taunted Draco that he would destroy his own brother Neville. And Draco had known it possible; he had felt the darkness spreading within him. At time he felt the vampire's eye's looking through his own. Several times Neville had barely escaped by a mere hairsbreadth that Draco later recognized he had inadvertently set him self from the vampire's strong compulsion.  
  
And so many centuries ago, Draco had made a vow to lead a solitary life, to keep his people and his beloved twin safe from the vampire and himself. He had hunted and killed countless vampire's but the one who fashioned his life so brutally always eluded him.  
  
Draco was now taller and much more muscular than many of his race and while most had dark hair and eyes, he was not like them. He had long thick silvery blond hair he tied at the nape of his neck with a leather thong. His eyes a deep silver and he often used there smoldering, mesmerizing fire to hypnotize his prey. Now though, he gazed about the street , seeing nothing yet to account for his unease, and he moved forward like the predator he was, fluidly, muscles rippling under his sleek pale skin. When needed he could be as still as the mountains, and as relentlessly unyielding. He could be the rush of the wind, like flowing water. He had tremendous gifts, he could speak in many tongues, but he was always alone.  
  
Draco heard conversations, so many of them, from the interior of the bar. He felt the excitement of those inside. The patrons seemed enthralled by the singing group they were waiting to hear. Evidently the band was intensely popular, and recording companies were screaming for deals, but the performers refused to sign with anyone. Instead, they traveled like old fashion minstrels , from town to town , never employing outside musicians or technicians always performing only their songs. The odd reclusive nature of the troupe, along with the lead singer's voice, described as hauntingly beautiful , mesmerizing, nearly magical, had drawn unwanted attention of the society of vampire hunters.  
  
Draco inhaled deeply, and caught the scent of blood. Instantly hunger beat at him, reminding him he had not fed this night He stood outside seemingly unseen by humans clamoring to get in or by the security guards standing silently at the entrance. He would go in deliver his warning to the singer of the danger he was in, and get out. Hopefully the man would listen and his duty would be done. If not, he would have no choice but to continue to endure his terrible solitary existence until he could make certain he was safe. And he was tired. He no longer wanted to endure.  
  
He began to move then weaving silently through the crowed . at the door two men both tall and menacing. The one with the long hair looked like some one to contend with; he even looked vaguely familiar Draco became but a rush of cold air as he glided past, hidden from sight yet walking confidently among the crowed of humans.. still, the guard with the long hair turned his head, black eyes searching restlessly, resting on Draco briefly even though Draco was invisible . The guard was clearly uneasy, out of the corner of his eye Draco saw him turn his head this way and that before his icy gaze swung back to follow Draco's movement through the crowded bar.  
  
Then he smelled them, The enemy, had they reached the singer before he had?  
  
He swore eloquently, Draco moved with preternatural speed to the mans dressing room. He was to late the man was gone already making his way towards the stage with the other band members. Only two spotted leopards were left curled up in the corner of the small room, simultaneously there heads turned toward him, all senses alert.  
  
"where is he my friends?" he asked softly "I have come to save his life. Tell me were he is before his enemies kill him."  
  
The male cat crouched low exposing long canines that could grab, hold, and puncture it's prey. The female crouched even lower, ready to spring. Draco felt the familiar sense of brotherhood he always did when he encountered a member of the panthera pardus family, and yet when he reached for the leopards mind he found he could not control them, only confuse them a bit, slowing their reaction time. Then the male cat began its move, a slow stalking, head down, eyes fixed on him, it's slow-motion manner preliminary to the explosion of speed preceding a kill. Draco didn't want to kill such a beautiful creature, so he quickly slipped out the door closing it firmly behind him, and headed toward the sound of thunderous applause.  
  
The band began to play the opening song, the he heard the boy's voice . Haunting mystical notes that actually hung in the air like silver and gold with fire. He actually saw the notes, saw silver and gold dancing in front of his eyes. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, a shock ripping through him. He stared at the hallway. The tattered wall paper was lined with red. It had been eight hundred years since Draco had seen anything in color. It was the fate of Carpathian males beyond there youth to lose all emotion and colors, to struggle in a bleak gray existence unless a lifemate appeared to balance their darkness with their goodness. Only then would color an emotion be restored- only few males of the Carpathian race kept their color and emotion past their youth. And life mates were rare , surely Draco would not be blessed with a mate?  
  
A/n : ok guys bare with me this is my last try at a long fic so please give me some slack ok and feed back will be highly , highly appreciated thank you and don't forget to review ^^ 


	2. Darkness

A/n : Ok guys I know this took forever to finally get posted but I tried to get it out as fast as possible , so I'm really sorry it took so long Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: these characters are not mine they are official property of J.K Rowling and the plot and story lines comes form "Dark Challenges" by Christine Feehan  
  
Darkness  
  
It was impossible. Totally impossible to believe. His race could spend all eternity hunting for a life mate and never find one. Most of his race lost emotion and color , most of the women had that beauty of the world but some select few, only rare cases was it ever a male that had that privilege . Most male Carpathians , were predatory , with instincts of dark, of dark hungry killers, cunning, quick, and lethal.  
  
Draco's existence had been especially unbearable, alienated from Neville, his twin, whose inevitable closeness might have made long, gray centuries a bit easier to endure. But he had known he was locked to Neville through there blood tie , and every moment they spent together increased the vampire's threat to Neville. There closeness endangered his beloved brother. So Draco had fled his people, never telling them a word, not even his beloved brother. The terrible truth haunted him , and it would cling to him for all eternity.  
  
The boys voice... throaty, husky, erotic it held a promise of satin sheets and scented candles . It played over his skin like fingers, tantalizing, enticing, sinfully sexy. It mesmerized anyone within hearing distance; it haunted captivated. The notes danced, pure and beautiful, weaving a spell of enchantment around Draco, around every listener.  
  
Draco knew nothing of this boy , only that Remus had sent him to warn him, that he was in danger from the human society of vampire hunters. Evidently the prince wanted him to be traveling with the boy in any case need of protection. The society of mortals who believed in vampire's and the old legends and sought to destroy them , had for some reason targeted this singer, with his haunting voice and eccentric ways.  
  
Worse, some victims were kept alive to be tortured and dissected. Draco listened to the beautiful voice. Harry sounded like an angel , singing with a voice not of this earth.  
  
Then a scream, high and piercing, interrupted the beauty of the song.. It was followed by a second scream, and then a third. Draco heard a shot ring out, then a volley of bullets thudding into flesh and instruments. The building shook with the force to feet pounding across the floor patrons raced to get out of the line of fire.  
  
Draco moved quickly he blurred as he shimmered into a solid mass. The bar was in a complete disarray. Mortals fleeing from the building as fast as they could, running over each other in the process. People were yelling in terror. Tables and chairs smashed and broken. Three of the band members lay blood-splattered across the stage. Instruments shattered. The security guards exchanging gunfire with six men who were also shooting into the crowd as they tried to escape.  
  
Draco went straight for the stage. He pushed aside one male body when he came across another, Harry , sprawled on the plat from his masses of blue black hair spreading out like a veil blood pooled around him staining the tight blue jeans and tight royal blue shirt. He had no time to examine his features further; the worst wound was mortal and would kill him unless he did something. Instinctively he fashioned a quick visual barrier, blurring the stage from prying eyes. In the pandemonium, he doubted if any would notice.  
  
He lifted Harry easily into his arms, found a weak pulse, and placed a hand over the wound. Blocking out the chaos around him, he sent himself outside his body and into his. The entrance wound was small but the exit wound was quite large. The bullet had torn through his frail body, ripping internal organs and tissue. He sealed the wounds to prevent further blood loss before taking him into the shadows . with one lengthening finger nail, he opened a wound in his own chest.  
  
'you are mine ,cara mia, and you can not die. I would not go quietly to my death with out avenging you. The world could not conceive such a monster that would become . you must drink piccolo, for yourself, your life, for me, for our life together. Drink now.'  
  
He gave the command with a firm compulsion, not allowing him to squirm away from his iron will. Before this moment, before Harry, he had chosen to destroy himself rather than wait until it was to late and he had become one of the very monsters he had spent centuries hunting and destroying. For tying Harry to him now , he might deserve a hundred times over, but he would take what destiny offered.  
  
After long centuries of emptiness , in a single moment everything had changed. He could feel. He could see the brilliance of colors in the world. His body was alive with needs and desire, not simply the ever-present gnawing physical hunger for blood. Power and strength ran through him, sang in his veins, flowed through his muscles, and he felt it. felt it. Harry would not die!  
  
A/n ;Hey guys !!! ok im sorry I know I know its short but its all I could manage with all the crap I have to do today shakes fist damn parents but I'll try to post sooner this time  
  
Toodles  
  
Jessi~ 


	3. Swithcblade Symphony

Switch blade symphony  
  
He could not die. He would not die.  
  
In the swirling black abyss, where there had been a black chasm, there was life! There was feeling, he could feel, there was passion. It was real; he would not meet the smoldering sun in hopes of never returning to this sweet earth.  
  
His blood, old blood, healing blood.  
  
The liquid of life flowed between them, he began to whisper there old language, an ancient sacred language. The bond was forming.  
  
He would make them one. There hearts would join, and the tattered remains of there soul would weave together. He would make them one for eternity.( A/n I know this is killing the 'omg I'm in love don't kill me" mood but isn't that kinda freaky? O.o)  
  
He tried to fight it, he tried to leave him as an innocent free of the burden he withheld through his life. But the words were wrenched from deep with in his soul. He spoke the ritual, he spoke there sacred language, they would now be bound together for all of existence.  
  
_**I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life to you. I  
give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body.  
Your life happiness and welfare I will hold above al else. You are my  
**_ _ **lifemate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care**_. ( A/N I know  
killing the mood again but, wouldn't it be great if all guys were that  
worshiping over you? Please tell me were I can buy one! )  
  
There was another sin to add to his black soul. He claimed an innocent  
full of life and love. When he met his maker this sin would go above all  
others.  
  
He was weak from healing his wounds, and giving him a large volume of his  
blood only added to it. He drank in his body, inhaled his scent and  
imprinting him on his mind for eternity.  
  
The warning came to him as nothing more than a brush of fur against a  
chair, but a warning was a warning. Draco sprang to his feet snarling to  
meet the oncoming threat to his mate exposing gleaming white teeth.  
  
It was a huge panther, a good 200 pounds , its inky black eyes fixed  
directly on his gleaming with malevolence. Draco flew into the air to  
meet the leopard shape-shifting in mid air muscles rippling and body  
lengthening under thick fur.  
  
They met in mid air snarling, two cats in there prime both intent on  
protecting the boy laying injured on the stage, neither knowing the  
others intent. The black cat determined to fight to death, Draco wished  
to save its life. The black cat arched in a half circle, swiping at  
Draco, and Draco felt the rake of razor sharp claws ripping into his  
side. He lunged at his opponent managing to score four long furrows on  
its soft under belly. The Panther hissed softly, now filled with hate and  
defiance, with renewed determination, with retaliation, vengeance.  
  
Draco reached to the beasts mind, he found it in a red haze full of  
hatred and anger, with a powerful need to destroy. He sprung away, he did  
not want to kill the beautiful animal. The panther leaped to the boy on  
the ground in a possessive protective fashion. Draco knew that the cat  
meant to kill him and protect the boy. He knew he would have to kill the  
cat or flee. He knew that with the dark liquid he had given the boy he  
didn't have any to spare and with 4 furrows on his side with the life  
elixir slipping from his body he would have to run.  
  
His life was now tied to his mate, he reached to the beasts mind again ,  
it was set on protecting he boy, he knew it was safe to leave, Draco  
backed away his inky black muzzle flashing in the light. There was hardly  
a warning this time a rustle of fur as a second cat sprang towards him.  
  
He leaped to the bar escaping a swipe from the beast he saw two more cats  
circling around him, snarling he ran and leapt towards the door stalking  
off into the night He ran knowing if he put enough distance between them  
the cats would not hunt him.  
  
He went over his movements in the bar, why hadn't the panther subjected  
to his mind control? Never had it failed him before, the black cats mind  
had been different from the others he had ever met, and the cat was far  
more intelligent then those he had ever met before. And the cats had been  
working in unison, something highly uncommon among the species and had  
treated the boy with protection and not as prey.  
  
Draco turned his mind to more important matters, some were there was six  
humans threatening his mate. His instinct overcame him willing him to  
bring dark Carpathian justice to them. Removing the danger to Harry as  
soon as possible.  
  
He could not let the assassins go free, he left his mind to tatter along  
the memories of the scents from the attackers willing him self to seek  
them out. He found the first body in thick brush not ten yards from the  
back of the bar. Draco shimmered into solid form, pressing a hand to the  
claw mars on his side not wanting to leave evidence of his presence  
behind. Though there was no sign of struggle, the assassins neck was  
broken. Draco found the second body a few yards ahead tucked away in an  
alley. It was sprawled against a wall half in half out of a puddle of  
oil. There was a hole the size of a mans fist were the heart would have  
been, if it was still there.  
  
Draco stiffened this was equal to the ritual killings of the Carpathians,  
not the killings of humans like stakes through the heart and garlic. It  
also looked like Remus early work. Though now Remus would have not wasted  
time and would have killed the man with one swift blow. But this was  
retribution some one had taken a personal hand in each death, but who?  
  
A/n ok guys! The third chapter Is up! I know its short but I'm trying I  
never finish my stories but I'm trying to get this one to work plz review  
I'm counting on you!!!!!!!!  
And I'll try to make the 4th one longer...you know if I get enough  
reviews...so review..alot! .


	4. Please read

A/N to all my wonderful readers I'm sorry I'm going to be gone for a month and wont be able to update because my aunt is way back in technology and has yet to get a computer XD  
  
So I wont be here for a long time but I hope to come home to a lot of reviews....-looks around innocently-  
  
And a note to another some one.  
  
**I will no tolerate any of this if you don't like slash don't go into the damn category further more you had the audacity to email me at my private email address and berate me because I am writing a story on gay love. Keep your homophobia away from me and my writing I may not be great at it but I love it either way. Whose business is it to tell some one who they can and can not love, whose business is it who you are fucking? Its your business and the person you are currently fucking. I take great offence to people who flame because of gay love I happen to be bisexual my self and will not tolerate such blunt ignorance. Heed the warnings and when you are stupid enough to read somthing that you obviously wont like dont flame you make your self into more of an imbecile.  
  
**Im sorry for my tirade but I just had to get that off my chest thank you to all my wonderful readers and of course cookies for all who review .. 


	5. if you scream in a room and no one is ar...

A/N hey guys!!!!!!! I'm back! My aunt has a friend with a computer and so I updated! Woo! Ok im gonna try and make this as long as I have the time for, so I'm sorry if it isn't long enough but at least you know I'm trying right? Oki doki on to the story! The [1] was suppose to say that Neville was Draco's non identical twin brother.  
  
If you scream in the darkness and no one is around to hear it, is there still pain?  
  
Police were swarming. Harry carefully sat up, dizzy and weak. He felt different as if he had something new inside of him, as if something had just changed for all time. There was a dark yawning void deep inside him, a yearning for something, a void that had to be filled.  
  
Her brother and bodyguard, Severus, Had his arm around him. His ice cold black eyes examined every inch of him. There was blood staining his cloths, and his insides ached.  
  
"they shot me" he said in a flat voice.  
  
"I don't know how I failed to detect the danger to you in time" Severus looked gray and drained. Harry stroked his strong jaw. "you need to feed dear brother, you have given to much blood."  
  
Severus shook his head, then glanced surreptitiously toward the police. "I gave to Blaise and Dustin. They were also hit little brother. Six mortals Harry, all wanted to kill you"  
  
"Blaise and Dustin? Are they alright?" He demanded quickly, worry shining in his bright green eyes. He looked around franticly for the other two members of the band. He had been raised with the other two males and loved them as much as he loved his own brother.  
  
He nodded "I have sent them to the ground, they will heal quickly. I had no time to heal properly but I did my best for them. We hid from the police, we had trouble though , it was not me who gave you blood little brother. It was another, he was strong and powerful"  
  
Panicked Harry Stared up at his brother "some one else gave me blood? Are you certain? This is no mistake brother?"  
  
Severus shook his head "I would not have reached you in time. You were already unconscious. You did not have tie to shut off your lungs and heart. You bled profusely. I Examined you Harry. You would have died of your wounds. He saved your life."  
  
He dragged up his knees resting his chin on the top of them letting his hair curtain around him. "His blood is in me?" he sounded small and lost, like a frightened child.  
  
Severus swore eloquently. For centuries he had taken care of his small family unit. Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Dustin , and Ron. The only others that were similar to them that they had ever encountered were that of the undead, the evil ones. This creature had slipped past him like a cold wind slipping stealthily into the bar.  
  
Severus had been worried and uneasy; he had felt the presence of another, yet he had not caught the unyielding stench of evil. The undead. Vampire. He should have acted, but had been sidetracked by the vicious mortals in the crowd.  
  
Why had harry been so suddenly victimized by these mortals? Had his family some how given them selves away? What did these mortals want from them? How did they profit from his little brothers death?  
  
"severus!?" Harry clutched at his shirt. "you haven't answered me. Am I going to turn? Did he make me the undead?" his husky voice trembling with fear.  
  
He circled his little brother with one strong arm trying to comfort him, his face set like stone. "nothing will come of harm to you Harry, I will not allow it"  
  
"can we remove his blood, and replace it with yours?"  
  
"I sent myself into your body, I could not find any evil. I don't know what this creature is. I marked him as he did me" he lifted his shirt showing his pale stomach coated with blood.  
  
"severus!" Harry gasped and fell to his knees " seal your own wounds now severus, you have already lost to much blood. You have to tend to your self"  
  
"I am tired Harry" he acknowledge softly.  
  
The confession that came from his older brother startled him. It shocked him to the core, and terrified him. He had never once, in the long years together heard his brother say such a thing.  
  
He slipped his arm around his brothers broad back. "you need blood severus, right now. Where is pansy?" Harry knew he was far to weak to give blood him self. He looked around and saw a chaos of cops, Severus must still have them under an illusion spell. That alone used up a lot of energy, he swore loudly reaching out to pansy with his mind.  
  
'_ Sister, we are in much danger. You must come, heed are callings sister'_ Harry called out for the woman most important in his life, he felt sorrow and outrage on her behalf but they needed her now.  
  
There had been six children throw together at a time of war and cruelty. Severus only at the age of six. Harry at the tender age of 6 months. Ron had been 4. Dustin a mere 3. Blaise 2. And pansy a year old.  
  
They had grown together looking to Severus for leadership. There parents being caught in the war were killed leaving them to fend for them selves.  
  
Would this new creature break them apart? Would he destroy the family Harry had grown up with and loved dearly?  
  
Only time would tell.  
  
The End

NOT!!!!!!  
  
A/N had ya goin there didn't I? But this is the end of the chapter Thank you to all the reviewers and I don't know when im gonna update again so cookies for all who review!!!  
  
Toodles  
  
jessi 


End file.
